


Breaking Boundaries - Destiel fanfinction

by AlexisS2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisS2000/pseuds/AlexisS2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet in high school in the year of 1957, Dean has lived there for awhile since his father had gotten a new job in Tulsa Oklahoma a few years back, where he meets the new kid Castiel Novak and instantly falls for him but chooses to hide it for the slight social boundary and their parents disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 24, 1957

I sat up in my bed, the cotton sheets stick to my sweat covered body. I rubbed my emerald green eyes from lack of sleep, feeling groggy from having only three hours of sleep the previous night, I have been having difficulties sleeping for weeks now, my parents blame my slight habit of sneaking out to hang out with my buddy's at Bobby's garage or the Roadhouse bar. My friends are pretty tough looking, you wouldn't want to mess with them when they're all together, but alone, they're fair game.

"Damn it Dean, I told you not to use all the hot water!" My father's loud voice echoed through their small house in Tulsa, Oklahoma. "I didn't use all the hot water! There's never any to begin with, you ass!" I soon realized that I had did possibly the worst thing I could do at a time when John Winchester is pissed, yell at him. Next thing I knew I hear my father's loud footsteps from his steel toe boots pound down the hall towards my room, crashing the door open, I'm sure a hole was made by the doorknob by the way it echoed through my room. 

"What'd you say you little shit!?" John's voice louder than usual with a slight slur in his voice letting me know he's most likely drunk... again. I always hated it when John was drunk, hell, everyone hated it. He would get mad at every possible thing, always blaming me or Mary, never Sam. John likes Sam, perhaps because he is still young and John has never caught him doing something wrong. 

Figuring this could be my chance to show dad that I'm a human to. I stand up from my bed, clenching my own fists  
"I said, it wasn't me" John grabs me by his neck and pins me against the hard wood wall, his hand tighten around my neck until I turn beet red and my vision soon starts to blur.   
"Listen here you little prick, I don't give a shit if you done it or not, but I've told you a hundred times not to waste water, yet you do it anyways. You don't have any respect. I raised you better you fucking cock loving moron!" It's one thing to call me disrespectful, but calling me out on being gay, is another, and it sets me off the most. Making a huge mistake again, yet I do it anyways, it's something I've been wanting to do for awhile, I spit in John's face.

Pain explodes in my head as John slams it against the wall with what feels like his full strength. My head leaves a crack in the wall along with some blood, and I fall to the floor with a loud thud. The familiar sound of a whipping belt filling my ears and continues with the extra sound of it connecting with skin. I scream out in pain but try my hardest not to cry, my back, arms, head all throbbing, stinging with pain as John whips me. My whole body goes numb.

"John stop! You're killing him!" My mother's soft and frail voice comes in like a tunnel as John continues to whip me, I'm bleeding but refuses to cry, if I cries, I'll just be hit harder. "You shut your mouth!" He turns around and punches my mother. Only, he wasn't able to make contact before Ash ran in and pulled her away from him. "Now, hitting a lady isn't very nice." Ash punches John making him stumble back. Sam and I watch as our friend beats up our father. "Get out of my house you hobo!" I'm able to stand up and Ash drags me out of the house, with Sam and his books for school.

"You didn't have to do that." I say in between breathes. "He's always beating on you, it has to stop. Now, you two either stay with me and the Harvelle's or you stay with Bobby. You can't keep taking a beating from him Dean."

"It's me or Sam, besides, it ain't my fault he's always drunk."

"Or that he knows about your sexual preferences" Ash looks me in the eyes, how did he know? I've only told Sam and Bobby, and I know I could trust them with that. "Come on, almost there." 

We walk up the driveway of Bobby's garage, the rocks under our feet making loud crushing sounds as I half drag my aching feet. "What the hell happened to you boy!?" Bobby shouts from his front porch, his flannel filthy along with his jeans, he sets down a wrench and helps me inside. My side aching as if a rusty knife is twisting inside me, I wince as I'm set down, pain shooting up my spine. "Who did this to him?" Bobby is a bigger father figure than John is to Sam and me, yet we're still legally supposed to live with John and Mary, which we 'gladly' do so they can protect their innocent mother from getting the beating from John. Even if one day the beatings could possibly kill us.


	2. Chapter Two

The lecture from Bobby didn't take long before the rest of the gang showed up. "Dean, listen to us, this has to stop." I shake my head and stands up, which it doesn't take long before Jo sits me back down, "damn it Dean, sit and listen!" Jo is a sweet girl and has always sparked my interests, even if I looked more at guys than girls. I know Jo cares about me a lot, probably because he's grown up with Jo and knows as much about her as any guy would about their sister. She puts her long wavy blond hair behind her ears and runs her hands over my cut along my cheek with a sigh. "Dean, you know we all don't like seeing you like this, it has to stop."

"Well sorry but I can't help it if he's drunk all the time!" I shouts while standing up wincing then soon taking a large sip of my beer, "kind of ironic how beer is the one thing that causes John to beat ya, and here you are drinking away." Bobby says while opening up a beer of his own. "Well, guess it runs in the family." Almost at once everyone rolls their eyes and begin heading out the door to go to school.

The walk to school was long, three blocks but is was done. I was in pain and had bandages everywhere on my body, But I was lucky enough that my clothes cover most of them because all I need right now is people asking me about my home life and taking Sam to a boys home since he recently turned 18 in January, I already get enough of that with my friends. By the time we reached the school we were almost an hour and a half late, not like it last very long anyways. "See you at lunch Dean," Jo says after kissing my cheek, "later Jo." I gives her a smirk and go quietly into class.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, so nice of you to show up, your new seat is next to Anna, you were late so you missed the new student's introduction." I looked over at the new student sitting in my old seat, we instantly lock eyes, his eyes are a bright blue that instantly melt my insides, he has dark black hair that makes me just want to run my fingers through it as his glasses hang low on his face. His body type shows he's weak, but looking at him I can see the muscles hiding under his sweater vest. "Mr. Winchester?" I snap out of my gaze and look at the teacher, "is there a problem?" "No... no problem." The whole class laughs as I clear my throat and sit in my new seat, making Anna almost look disgusted at my appearance. "Miss Taylor, Dean smells like alcohol, does he have to sit next to me?" The teacher Miss Taylor ignores Anna, as most teachers would do to a complaint like that. "Ugh, I hope your parents tear you a new one with that smell all over you." I tense with that and turn to face her, getting as close to her as I can, "well you walking sperm bank, I can smell however I damn well please, and I'll stop smelling like alcohol once you stop smelling like tuna." I turn back to his work and try to concentrate on it but I keep getting distracted by the images of the new kid clouding my vision, all I want is to have my hands all over the new kid's body.

When the bell rang I am snapped out of my daydream that had caused me to get a boner which I managed to hide thankfully. 

Cas POV

I walked into the classroom shyly, the teacher looks over at me with a smile. "Class, we have a new student" the teacher Miss Taylor says and directs for me to go over to her which I do slowly. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Taylor rests her hand on my back encouraging me to speak. "My name's Castiel Novak and um..." I say as she moves her hand lower on my back, I take my sit in the empty seat in the back as everyone looks at me, well, all the girls anyways. Don't blame them, my mom says I'm a sight to see, my dark hair combed neatly on my head that my mom insists on me having that way and my bright blue eyes that light up any room I go into.

As class goes by I write down all the notes that has to be taken until the door opens and a thin muscular guy walks in, his brown hair messed up as if in a fight and his eyes a bright emerald green. We meet eyes and instantly I feel in love, I want to meet this guy, I want to have his hands all over me. "Mr.Winchester?" Miss Taylor says to the guy standing at the door and he takes his seat, breaking eye contact with me allowing me to finally fix my glasses.

The next class was art, I've been waiting for this class all day, to just be able to sit down and not have to worry about paying attention or how hard the homework will be. Nope, the only thing I have to worry about is him, we're in the same art class, "why? Why this class?" I think to myself. Of all classes it had to be the carefree one where you can talk to anyone. 

I takes my seat in the far corner so I can be alone, also so I can tell if he looks at me, I feel butterflies in my stomach as I stare at him two tables ahead of him, his large worn green flannel showing all the aspects of his body, all his muscles, each curve. "He's just so perfect!" accidentally I had yelled out, causing everyone in the room to turn to me and laugh as I turn bright red and hurry out of the room to the bathroom, hoping to god no one is in there. Embarrassment fills me like a balloon, I sit alone in the bathroom trying to calm myself down and try to convince myself to go back to class when the door opens. "Hey, new kid, you in here?" The deepness of his voice sends shivers down my spine, "teach sent me to check on you." I stand up as the black converse approach the stall slowly, his voice almost sounding as if a lie has been told. 

Dean POV

"He's just so perfect!" a soft yet deep voice shouts from the back of the room, making my plan to light my project on fire fall apart in front of me, the whole class turns around just in time to see the new kid run out of the room and without thinking, I get up and run after him, as if voice in the back of my head told me too. I run after him to the bathroom, only I decide to wait a few minutes before going in, give me some time to think of a lie of why I ran after him, I enter the room and look around for the new kid. "Hey, new kid, you in here?" I ask, hating myself more and more with each step. "Teach sent me to check on you," I lie which may of been easy to pick up if someone was to be paying attention to my voice, I'm a terrible liar. "You okay?" The shuffling of the kid standing up attracts my attention to the last stall. I walk over as it opens, he stands there, I cannot believe my eyes, seeing the new kid this close up I can see that he's even more beautiful than I've ever imagined. "I..um..." I stutter while staring at him, "name's Dean," I offers him my hand, hoping to be able to at least touch him even for a short amount of time. "Castiel, but my family calls me Cas." Cas shakily takes my hand in his. The touch of Cas's hands are smooth and delicate, making me almost afraid I'll break his hand by squeezing it to hard. I smirks as we share a glance, the feeling inside me almost feels electrifying.

"Dean Winchester to the principals office immediately!" a loud booming voice from the loudspeaker snaps us both out of their gazes, I laugh a little, purposely making my voice dip deeper I look back up into the bright eyes of Castiel. "Well, see you around Cas." I smirk and leave the bathroom heading towards the office where John stands looking half drunk and pissed. "Oh.. hey dad" I freeze and straighten my posture, "Dean Winchester, your stunt in the art room has caused few damages which you must pay for and you will be suspended for a week, no excuses." I almost smile but quickly force it to fade when John grabs my arm and drags me to their 1957 Ford Falcon, I'm almost shaking with fright of what John may do to me. 

Cas POV

"Well, see you around Cas." Hearing my name roll off the lips of Dean Winchester makes me almost want to faint or crash our lips together to taste the sweet taste of his lips against mine, to feel Dean's rough lips against my smooth ones. Our hands pressed together still lingers on my fingers like electricity. I wish to feel more, to feel Dean's lips covering every aspect of my body, to touch Dean's muscular body all over me and run my fingers along his spine, but Dean is a greaser and would never bother touching a guy like me, or even a man, there is no way a man like Dean is into men, I see how the girls look at him with the short time I've been here, I've also heard all the rumors of him sleeping with every girl that enters this school at least once. Sighing I go to class to see Dean's desk burnt along with his project and a few other student's projects as well. Laughing slightly I then make my way out the door to sit in the library the rest of the period.


	3. A Week Later

Even though I had gotten suspended for three days, I decided to take the whole week off, to clear my head of the thoughts of Castiel, I know how my father would react if I were to even think of another man that way, I've tried once before to date a guy, it didn't end very well, I was unable to ever see him again but it was his father, not mine, I wasn't even able to tell my parents, friends or even Sam about that guy, it was strictly a secret, never again did I ever hear from him again, I doubt he even remembers my name. To get Cas off his mind, I had turned my attention to cars, fixing them up or doing whatever has to be done with them to also help pay for the damages I made at school, I was lucky Bobby had offered me the job in the first place. The door to the garage opens and Bobby walks over to me as I'm working underneath a 1951 Cadillac, "Dean, watch the shop while I'm gone, I have to drive out and bail Rufus out again. I'll be back in a few days." I come out from under the car and looks at Bobby, "You're trusting me with the shop?" I ask almost surprised, even if I've watched it before, but not for more than a day, and with the chance that he's bringing Rufus back with him, I haven't really met him much, but I've heard stories that he helped Bobby with the issues with his wife and they've been close ever since. "I trust you more than the others, besides, you could use it to get away or whatever you teenagers do." 

Bobby had left an hour or so later, leaving me alone at the garage, until I was yanked out from under the car and thrown onto the hood.

"Miss me Winchester?" I'm face to face with the one other guy who will hit me like John would, Zachariah. The meanest soc of the school, but what is he doing here? "What do you want Zach?" Zach smiles creepily at me, he smashes my head back against the windshield of the car making my head spin, "remember last time Dean? I told you it wasn't over!" my eyes go wide, the last time we fought we both almost bleed out, Zach had stabbed me and was soon arrested, Zach told me he would finish me, and send me 6 feet under, he must've been released today. 

Pushing Zach off of me, I stand up and lean against the car, dizzily. "You're dead Winchester" I look up just to see Zach's fist connect with my face, my head spins to the side, pain exploding in my face. I want to fight back, but my vision is already blurring. 

"Get up" Being grabbed by the shirt I'm yanked up from the ground, I throw a punch that luckily having it connect with Zach's face, I hear the familiar click of a switchblade, my switchblade, Zach had taken it from my pocket and holds the cold metal to my neck. "You could use a shave," almost a cackle rises from Zach's throat, anger fills me and I shove him, punching him, only half of my punches land before I'm on the ground, Zach on top, hitting me, he goes to stab me but manages only to graze my upper arm with the knife. 

What came next was a blur, someone else joined in and pulled Zach off of me, hitting him. Then I passed out to be awoken on an unfamiliar bed, my wounds are bandaged and my shirt is gone. My head still hurting but I can see, the room is large and neat as if a neat freak lived here, the walls are painted a pale blue with a simple carpet along the floor. I look around for my stuff and spots my clothes folded neatly on the desk chair.


	4. Chapter Four

He looked like he was in so much pain, just laying there in the ground of the garage, unmoving. His body wasn't cold, which relaxed my nerves slightly, but he can't be left here, he could bleed out if he's left here. "Dean?" I say while shaking him, hoping to god he would wake up, only he stays unconscious. The only thing I know left to do is to pick Dean up and carry him to the car and drive him to my house and patch him up there, the hospital isn't and option because the doctors would ask too much questions, which Dean probably wouldn't enjoy.  Dean is heavier than I had thought he would be, luckily I was able to get him to the car before I was completely out of breath and unable to carry him any further. 

I drove home quickly, hoping to god I don't get pulled over, what would the cops think of me if they see Dean next to me? Would they think I beat him up? Killed him?The fear floods me each time I pass a police car, until I finally get home, my mom isn't home as she works at the school and is at meetings but Gabe is. Gabriel is my older brother, he goes to college but comes home once in awhile to help out around the house, he's always been the favorite of his parents, always listening to them, and in the college they picked out for them, as I fail classes because of my habit of dozing off during class and that I want to attend a smaller college than the one my parents want me to attend, but Gabe and me still get along, which is why I ran into the house to the kitchen where Gabe is eating some chocolate cake and drinking a beer.

"Hey little bro, what you rushing for?" Gabe asks with a mouth full of cake.

"I need help, remember that guy I told you about?" Gabe stands up looking at me with a confused look, "Yeah, why?" Gabe is the only person I'm able to talk to about anything really, I can trust my brother to take my side, or to at least keep certain things from our parents. "He's in my car, bleeding and unconscious, help me help him." Shaking his head, Gabe goes out to the car and picks up Dean, Gabe is a lot stronger than me and is actually able to lift Dean up the stairs towards my bathroom connected to my room and set him in the tub where he patches up his arm and other smaller cuts. I watch carefully as Gabe takes off Dean's shirt to get a closer look at his arm and patch it up.

Dean awoke a few hours later as I had came out of the bathroom to see him sitting up, "Dean, how are you feeling?" from the sudden break of silence, Dean jumps and reaches for his switchblade in his right pocket. "Cas?" Dean asks relaxing a bit, and sitting up on the side of the bed, I decide to sit next to him and we look at eachother. "Why did you bring me here?" Dean asks, his eyes turning a gold in the light from the setting sun shining through the window. Different emotions flood through my head, pounding against the sides wanting to be let out. 

"You were hurt, I-I wanted to help," Cas stutters and Dean looks at him with surprise? "No ones ever done that for me besides my friends... thanks" he shifts slightly on the bed, the bandage on his arm ripping slightly from him flexing his muscles on his arm when he moved, Dean watches me as I grab new bandages and replace the ripped ones with shaking hands. Nervously, I glance up at Dean's face and I soon realize just how close we really are, so close that I can feel his breaths, just when I was about to back away from Dean he grabs my face gently and our lips are pressed together like we're mean't to be one, our bodies pressed against eachother tightly, nothing is to break us apart, but Dean backs away and gets up, "I-I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking," Dean runs out, leaving me frozen in place in my room and unable to go after him. The kiss was everything I had imagined it would be, plus more, but Dean was gone and I had no idea if I would ever be able to feel Dean's lips on mine ever again.

Dean POV

"Dumb ass!" I yell to myself once outside Cas's home, "why did you do that!?" I start running as best as I can out of the this large neighborhood to my street. I kissed Castiel, a man, I liked it, but I shouldn't, it's just not right, kissing Cas was better than kissing Jo, his lips matched mine perfectly, we moved in sync, it was just so perfect, but I can't love Cas. We're both men, we're from different social groups, it just wouldn't work out. But just another month and I'll will be done with school, so I will never have to worry about seeing Cas again, I wouldn't be able to fall in love with him, and everything will be back to normal. Only I want to love Cas, but I can't, my father would kill Cas, or me, he would never allow his son to like men, or anyone for that matter.

I arrive home and hurry straight to my room, regretting ignoring my mother as she welcomes me home as when I lay down, I can already hear my father's booming voice yelling at me to go speak with my mother, followed by his footsteps pounding towards my room to break down my door off its hinges. "I gave you an order Dean!" John yells, forcing me to my feet and drags me down the hall to the kitchen. "It's fine John, don't be so rough with him." Mary says calmly as I stand from where I had been thrown onto the floor, "the only way to raise him is to be rough!" John yells and shoves me to the wall, "get off me you son of a bitch!" Finally done with John's bullshit, I snap and punch him, which may have been the greatest mistake I've ever made, besides kissing Castiel which seemed to have completely slipped my mind at the moment. 

It all went by so fast...the punches...the kicks...the gunshots...


	5. Chapter Five

They just laid there, no movement, nothing. Blood was everywhere, the floor, the walls, even on my face. John's words still echoed through my mind, "this is your fault!" John yelled while throwing me down in my helpless mother's blood. "It was an accident" or that's what I want to believe, but shooting my father, that wasn't an accident. He shot Mary then let her bleed out on the kitchen floor. I tried to help, but ended up getting hit over and over again by John until I had finally grabbed the gun from John's hand before I had gotten pistol-whipped and shot John, point blank in the chest. They're both dead, and it's my fault, without thinking I run to my room and change out of my blood stained clothes and I wash the blood from my skin in the bathroom. 

"Okay, pack bags, pick up Sam, go to Bobby's, yeah, that's the plan." I repeat over and over again as I pack two bags, one for me and the other for Sam.

Oh god, what do I tell Sam? Our parents are dead because of me? They got into an accident? Some supernatural creature murdered them? "Damn it!" I yell out into the quietness of what used to be our home. My parents are dead and I have to tell my little brother, but how? 

The front door swings open, causing me to jump and spin around almost expecting the cops to be there. "Hey Winchester, You home? I heard gunshots" Jo walks in as she would on any other day, I listen as her footsteps approach the living room where the furniture is moved and slightly broken, "Jo, thank god it's you," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding

"He was going to kill me." I straighten my posture and clench my jaw, suddenly brave. "So you kill him?" Jo says, but as if already knowing what I was going to say, she sighs. "Go, I'll call the cops and tell them something, I should've expected this." Jo almost pushes me out the door with my two bags, "get Sam, I'll get the gang to meet you at Bobby's, we'll work this out Dean."

"Thanks Jo, I owe you one." 

"Just go!" I hurry out to my father's car which was given to me when I turned 16 a few years ago and throw the bags in the back, my hands shake as I grab the steering wheel and starts up the car driving to Sam's friend's house. Sam was supposed to be spending the night there, but plans change. 

Arriving at the house in a few minutes I knocks on the door. A women answers, her dark hair is tied back into a bun and she wears a yellow dress similar to the one Mary would wear for work at the diner.

"Oh hello Dean, what can I help you with?" Dean's friend Hanna's mother says brightly. 

"Hi Naomi, I need Sammy, there's a family situation and he needs to be there." I say, standing awkwardly on the door step even if I've been over a few times before. "Would you like to come inside for a few Dean?" Naomi asks snapping me out of my daze. "Uh..sure Mrs. Novak" she laughs and lets me inside.

"Dean, you know you can call me Naomi, and the divorce is finalized, so its no longer Mrs. Novak. So how's your mom doing? She hasn't been to the church in awhile." I tense as she mentions Mary, holding back tears I manage to lie "she's doing fine, just a little busy with some things." I look around the living room and notices just how familiar the house is even though I've never made it past the doorstep in years. Then I see it, the picture on the wall, it's a picture of Cas.

"You wouldn't recognize him, he's my youngest son but he's been living with his father for his whole life, he just moved in actually. You should meet him," Naomi then yells upstairs for Cas to come downstairs, I pray he does not. But the footsteps approaching the bottom of the steps tell otherwise. "Castiel, this is Dean, Mary's oldest son, you know Mary." Cas nods in agreement.

I turn to face Cas, his eyes almost look bloodshot from behind his glasses, almost as if he's been crying or staring off into space for a long time. He's no longer wearing a sweater vest but a plain white t-shirt and jeans, he must've not of been able to bring over many clothes when he moved. "Hey Cas, I didn't know you were Naomi's son." Cas shrugs

"Have you two met before?" Naomi asks almost cheerful yet confused, "y-yeah mom, we met at school." Cas's voice sounds deeper than before, but his slight shy stutter makes me only want him more. "Oh, that's good, so you two are friends?" We meet eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam comes into the room breaking the gaze between Cas and me. "I'll explain on the way," I say while grabbing Sam's backpack from him, and heading towards the door.

"Dean wait" Naomi practically drags Cas over to us, "maybe Castiel could help you out, he's very good with those kind of things and he could use some more friends." 

I look at Cas who looks uninterested and also shy in being near me or wanting to go with us. Besides, this is something I definitely do not want Cas to get involved with, its my family that is dead, he wouldn't like me any more than he may already if he knew what he did. "Mom, don't do this, they're obviously busy." Cas says with his head hanging slightly.

"Dean, let him come, he's pretty cool, the gang would like him." Sam pipes in, I almost regret telling Sam about my interests, especially when he almost slips up in front of their father, their mother never really minded my interest and always had a feeling about it when I was just figuring it out myself.

"I don't know Sammy." Sam looks up at me with his puppy eyes, he really wants Cas to come along with them, even if he has no idea what is going on. I sigh, I'll come up with something. "Fine, only if he wants to though." I look over at Cas who is practically being pushed out the door by his mother, "go Cas, make some friends." Cas sighs and follows Sam and me to the car, Sam sits in the back to allow Cas to sit up front with me, "you're welcome Dean" Sam says once their all in the car, "shut up Sam." Cas glances over at me and once again, we meet eyes.

Cas POV

He seemed reletivily normal, except something in his eyes were telling me that he was hiding something, but what was it and would I ever find out just what that thing is? It wasn't until he started the car that I felt smothered, like I really shouldn't of gotten into whatever it is that is wrong with Dean, but it was too late to back out.

The drive was quiet except for Sam in the back occasionally sitting up and asking Dean what was wrong, which I was curious about myself. "Holy shit." Sam mutters from the back as we pass a house with police cars and an ambulances outside, someone in a body bag being taken out of the house along with a blond women who was being put in the ambulance. "Dean, w-what happened!?" Sam sounds as if he's in tears and I soon realize why Dean came and got Sam so early, something happened at home that killed their father and wounded their mother.


	6. Chapter Six

We passed the scene of the accident, Dean's hands were shaking as they gripped the wheel, I had to stop myself from trying to calm him, afraid that I might get myself hit or something along those lines. "Dean!" Sam screams from the back, trying to get Dean to stop or tell him what happened. The ride is almost quiet as Dean focuses on the road, I can't help but feel more and more like I really shouldn't of came along, but I did.

When we got to where ever we were going, Sam shot out of the car before we could even park, he ran up the driveway shouting but as Dean and I remained in the car, his shouts were muffled. I open my mouth to say something to Dean but quickly shut it when he says something instead. 

"I'm sorry to get you into this Cas" I look at him to see that he's just staring at the wheel, so I slowly reach over and grab his hand, squeezing it to make him look at me. "It's okay Dean." My lips meet his and he grabs my face roughly, but its not a sense of lust, but one of need and well, it definitely feels like he needs love right now. Our tongues wrap together and I can taste the bitter taste of alcohol on his breath and a hint of a cigarette, I never looked at Dean to be a smoker, someone who drinks yes, but not smokes. 

"Cas.." he mutters before crashing our lips together again. I can feel his hands grip my sides gently and hold me close to him as if afraid to let go. "Dean wait" I say between breaths. I hadn't noticed but Dean had taken off both our shirts and was working on my pants, "this would be easier in the back." He smirks, no, smiles. "Then we better get back there" 

Our positions moved to the back, Dean laid over me, our bodies bare against each other, I run my fingers over the scars over his chest. He flinches and frowns when I stare at them, I can already tell he doesn't want to tell me how he got them. 

"Dean..." I start but he cuts me off by sitting up, "I already know what you're going to say... you want me to explain these, everyone does when they see me without a damn shirt." I sit up and grab his arm, wrapping my arms around his muscular body, kissing his neck. "I was only going to ask if you had a condom, it be safe to have." Dean looks down at me, his green eyes showing something that's probably never been in his eyes before, hope, or maybe actually love. 

Dean POV 

He's possibly the only person who's never wanted to know about my scars, who doesnt want my attention out of pity, but maybe he actually likes me, maybe he's the person I've been looking for since the first time my father has ever laid a hand on me. Castiel is an amazing guy, and I think I might actually love him, sure we might have just met, but he gives me what I want, what I need, a real person who cares about me who isn't Sammy. "Thank you Cas" I say and he looks up at me with confusion. "For what?" I kiss him, grabbing his chin very carefully and begin rubbing his dick back and forth, his moan making me want him even more. So deep yet soft, he's so perfect. I lay him down and spread his bare legs from eachother, his dick hardening even more as I rub it faster.

"Dean.." Cas moans deeply into my ear. Our bodies soon become one when I insert my own dick into Cas. "You're so tight, let's loosen you up" 

My movements are soft and gentle, yet I move quickly. Cas moans and grabs at me or the seats as the car moves with each movement, the creaks fill our ears during our close time together. I can feel him cum on my stomach when I remove my hand from around his dick, I soon follow amd cum inside him. Causing his body to arche, for him to yell out in pleasure, and I kiss his warm, wet lips one last time before the banging on the car makes us jump.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Dean! Get dressed, now!" Ash shouts frantically at us as we rush to get dressed in the small area of the back seat of my car. "Hurry up!" Ash shouts then runs inside Bobby's house and that's when I see the flashing lights. 

"Shit" I quickly kiss Cas one last time before exiting the car where I'm met with a police officer. "Problem officer?" Sarcastically I say to the police officer who's eyes showed anger 

"Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for the murder of John Winchester." I'm shoved down onto the hood of my car and handcuffed. I met eyes with Cas, his eyes were watery. It filled me with fear that maybe this will be the last time I see him, after all, who wants to be with a man who killed their father, right?

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you in a court of law." Cas exits the car but stays by the door, "I'm sorry Cas." The police officer shoves me into the backseat of the car and stays out to talk to my friends who I also fear that I'll never see them again for years. Through the window I can see Jo tearing up, her blond hair flowing over her shoulder majestically, she looks beautiful even if she's crying which only makes me want to pull her into my arms and tell her it's going to be okay. At one point in my life I was sure I was in love with Jo, but then I discovered the other half of my sexual preferences. Ash is being the strong one and is talking casually to the officer. For a greaser he sure is smart and knows when business has to be done and knows when it's appropriate to joke around. My guess is that Sam was to stay in the house because I don't think the others wanted him to see his brother taken away from the police. I found it difficult to take my eyes off of Cas, he was staring at me and I couldn't look away. 

Cas POV

He left me and I felt cold, I wasn't sure of what he did or of the reason, but as the officer asks us all questions, I slowly start to understand. 

"What's his home life like?" Asks the officer who focuses more on Ash than any of us. "His father beat him, they have no money but enough to put food on the table." The officer nods, "has he ever shown violence before?" Dean's friends look at eachother and Jo nods. "A few fights, but nothing like this." He nods over to Sam who stands on the porch of the house. "Hey, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sam walks over bravely. "Where are you taking my brother?" He stands tall, Sam is a brave kid who loves his brother, and his brother is going away to jail and he's the calmest out of all of us. "He murdered John Winchester, I have to take him to the station."Sam looks up at the officer and frowns. "He deserved it, he always hurt mom and Dean." 

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Sam looks teary eyed and glances over at Dean. "Let my brother go" the officer shakes his head and walks towards the car in which Dean still sits in the back seat, we met eyes and I mouth three words.

"I love you." The sirens blare and Dean is taken away,


	8. Jailhouse

"Dean Wincheser, I hereby sentence you to 25 years in Jail." The pounding echoes throughout the courtroom. I'm filled with fear and sadness as I look over at my family and friends who look disappointed at me for doing what I did, but my father was going to kill me and so I protected myself. The guards take me through a door and away from my life in which I've grown to like even if I should've hated it, but how could I when I had the friends I had and I had Sammy to protect? "Dean!" I spin my head around to see Sam running over to me, the guards don't react until he crashes into me and I allow him to hug me as I try to return the hug as best as I can with thr handcuffs. 

"Don't go Dean, don't go" he says through tears which makes me tear up. "I'm sorry Sammy, I have to, now, I need you to take care of mom and stay strong. I love you Sammy." He hugs me tight and refuses to let go no matter how hard the try to pry him off of me. "Sammy, stay strong!" I shout back at him as I'm dragged out the door. I was dragged away from my friends who I saw more as family, Bobby looked disappointed, he wore a suit and combed his hair. He rarely dressed nice and chose to do so today.

Bobby sat in the front row with Ellen next to him, she held his hand the whole time, he was disappointed that I had killed my fathee or maybe because he wasn't the one to do it. I hardly knew Ellen, and yet I knew she was tough and would help the others out, her and Bobby will look after Sam as our mother's recover. Jo had left as soon as the jury reached a verdict. Perhaps she didn't want to hear my punishment. I know Jo loves me and I love her too, but not in the way she wants me to, I see her more as a sister. She is a nice and beautiful girl, but I can never love her the way she loves me. Ash sat next to Bobby, he was strong and of course told me what to expect in jail. I'm goinf to miss that guy, Cas didn't show up at all. My guess is that his mother doesn't want him to hang out with a murderer, no matter how much he might have begged, he didn't show, I would have loved to see him one last time.

When I arrived at the jail I was given an orange jumpsuit and tennis shoes, my belongings were taken away and I was locked up in a dirty, nose crinkeling cell with a bunk bed in which I'm to share with my cell mate who wasn't there when I arrived. At least I thought so until something shifted on the top bunk. When my cell mate turned around I gasped. I knew him years ago. "Hello Dean" he hops down and shoves me against the wall. 

"Lucifer" he smirks and punches me. "This is going to be fun." Lucifer is what he likes to be called, and its fits him, he'll torture anyone who crossed him, which I have. Lucifer smirks again and shoves me to the bottom bunk, "I know you've missed me."


	9. Chapter 9

December 1957

These months have been rough, but I've learned to manage. Bobby has been bringing Sam once in awhile to visit me, he said my mother has been doing better but she's unable to visit me for reasons in which are beyond my knowledge. Today is Christmas and Bobby had stopped by last weekend and he gave me a necklace from Sam, it almost seemed like some mask you'd get on some tiki island, but I loved it anyways because it was from them, my family. 

"Hey Dean" I've made some friends or acquaintances here at the jail and a few stuck around, a few didn't. Like Balthazar, Kevin stuck around as well. They figured since I'm not afraid of this place that I'm a good guy to be around, but I don't think so.

"Hey Kevin" Kevin walks over to me and Balthazar who are sitting on top of a metal picnic table outside in the gated area where the other prisoners are allowed to work out or hang out or do whatever around here. I mainly talk to Kevin and Balthazar or exercise while in here, they don't seem to mind it when I do. 

"I have a plan." Balthazar speaks up and forces us to lean in closer. "The gate over by the exercise equipment is unguarded, if we act fast we can bust out of herself. " Balthazar continues to go on about his escape plan but I'm already in enough trouble and getting caught escaping isn't a good idea. 

"Alright, I'm in." He almost looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting both of us to want in on his plan, but Kevin is innocent and I need to see Cas and I'll do anything to see him once more. "Alright! Everyone back in your cells!" The guard announced and we all filed into the jail, back to our cells. The escape didn't tale place that night, we took the time to find the materials we'll need to break out. Over the next few weeks Kevin, Balthazar and I agreed to not stick around eachother so we don't raise suspicion of us having a plan of some kind. I've been dreaming of Cas for the past few weeks, mainly dreams of seeing him again, well, they're more like nightmares. The dream woukd start off with us just sitting on the couch at my home, then my father would appear and start beating me, Cas woukd then try to stop him but end up getting shot or stabbed. I'd be here for his murder instead of my father's. Sometimes I'd dream of bloody hands, my hands covered in Castiel's blood. I don't want to hurt him, I never wanted to hurt anyone.


	10. Chapter Ten

February 1958

"Balthazar! Get me out of here!" I clenched the bars tightly in front of me, the plan was for me to get the keys and hand them over to Kevin to give them to Balthazar who would unlock us when the guards weren't around. Instead, Balthazar unlocked his other buddies, leaving Kevin and me behind.

"Balthazar!" I screamed as him and his buddies ran out of the building, if they made it out then I will kill him when I get out. I thought I could trust Balthazar enough to get me out so I could see Cas once again, but I guess not.

The next day word got out about the escape and that was it, no other news on it, no news if they got out or if they were shot dead in their tracks, nothing.

"Hey Winchester!" Not long ago I was switched to another cell, but Lucifer wasn't done with me quite yet. "What do you want Lucifer?" Putting down the weights I look up at him, squinting as the sun shines in my eyes. "I heard you had part in that escape plan." I actually laughed which made Lucifer grab me by my shirt. "I did have a part, but I'm still here, plan changed." I shoved him off of me and returned to the weights. "You're getting me out of here" Lucifer holds the weights against my chest, "no" fists were thrown and I became the most liked guy there, and the scariest. 

March 1958

It's true what they say about jail, it hardens you, I've gotten into many fights here and I won each one. I'm not a young scared teenager anymore, I'm 26 and strong. 

Last week a retrial was announced, but not for the public. New evidence was recovered and I might be innocent after all. But I've still been here for ten years, I'm not the same anymore. My friends and family didn't show up at the retrial, except my mother and Bobby. They're the only ones who knew about what was going on. We kept it quiet for a few weeks. 

At the trial, my mother was on the stand and had explained the day that ruined our family.

"My husband was drunk, Dean had came home which I politely said hello to him when he came in the door. He seemed upset and ignored me." She pauses, my mother made eye contact with me once, and I swear she looked at me like I'm no longer her son, but a man who's made some mistakes and who might be able to change. But I'm not so sure. "John was angry, they fought and... John went limo before the gun went off. H-he had a bad heart." The courtroom filled with chatter, everyone talked about the case. "Order! Order in the court!" The back doors to the courtroom opened, making everyone go silent. A man walked in and handed the judge a paper, who looked at it for what felt like an hour. I sat in anticipation, waiting for the judge to speak.

"Dean Winchester, it's with ny pleasure to tell you that you did not murder John Winchester. Doctor, please explain." 

My thoughts were racing, I'm going home, a smile grew on my face as the doctor explained that my father had died of a heart attack and not by a gun shot. I'm innocent but for the past ten hesrs I lived a lie of believing I was guilty. A free man was returning home. My thoughts kept making me think of Castiel, would he want to see me? An hour or so later I was a free man and back in my home that felt so foreign to me. The sun shined on my face and I smiled as I breathed in the air of my old neighborhood. My mother hugged me in out living room, and at that moment, I knew I was home.


End file.
